


Miles From Home With The Sea In Our Hearts

by Blood123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood123/pseuds/Blood123
Summary: A Naruto AU. Where some of Kushina’s Uzumaki relatives both non-combatant and combatant are able to escape to Konoha and survive the Invasion of Uzushio and the Uzumaki Massacre that followed. Survivors of which include Kushina’s grandmother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story posted on AO3! Please enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Naruto and I never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and whoever else has any claims to it. Not me. The only thing I claim are the random Original Characters that pop up and the little plot ideas for Miles From Home. Nothing else. Read and review. Enjoy.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he held his successor’s son in his arms. Young Naruto was barely a few hours old and already there had been an assassination attempt, and not because Naruto was the Yondaime’s son.

 

Because he was the Jinchūriki for the Kyūbi.

 

One of his own ninja, a ninja of the Sarutobi Clan to add insult, had tried to kill a babe not even a day old.

 

In hindsight it really would have been best if he had not proclaimed in an official announcement who the new Jinchūriki was. He had wanted to believe that his successor’s last wish would be granted and Naruto would be treated as a hero.  
  
He had hoped even more that people would look at Naruto and see Minato in his hair and eyes and Kushina in… well, Naruto didn’t quite look like Kushina at the moment but only time would tell.

 

Gods forbid he inherited her personality. Hiruzen had enough trouble dealing with Kushina as an Academy student after her pranks. Naruto having the same personality would just led more and more people to believe he was influenced by the Kyūbi.

 

Or that he was the Kyūbi made flesh and blood, or that the soul of an infant had been sold and eaten to put the Kyūbi into a human host.

 

People had lost loved ones in the Kyūbi Attack. Both young and old. Men and women. Civilian and Shinobi.

 

Grief was understandable, but to try and kill a child…

 

He really was a fool.

 

He should have followed procedure when dealing with Konoha Jinchūriki. Mito-sama and Kushina had done well enough. Why had he decided to challenge decades of tradition? People would have believed the story that the Yondaime had killed the Kyūbi. The information of the Jinchūriki would have been kept to a need to know basis.

 

Naruto wouldn’t have to worry about being killed before he could walk, could talk, or even understand his situation in general.

 

Naruto could have had a happy childhood, but he had ripped that away from the boy.

 

There was only one bright side, if it could even be called that, to this day and that was Medic Uzumaki Chiasa.

 

The only survivor from where Kushina and Minato had been accosted and where Taji and Biwako and the ANBU Guard had died.

 

The old woman had come to help support the seal along with Minato while Kushina gave birth. It helped that she had been a midwife for over a hundred and forty years and had experience delivering hundreds of children through out her long life.

 

That same woman was currently dying in the hospital having been slowly bleeding out for hours until ANBU Medics finally arrived at the scene.

 

It was from her, a frail one hundred and sixty four year old woman nearly dead from blood loss, that they learned what had happened to Kushina. That they learned who had killed Biwako and Taji and the ANBU Guard.

 

Uchiha Madara.

 

Or rather, a masked man calling himself Uchiha Madara. And if using that name wasn’t terrifying enough just getting a vague description of his abilities from Chiasa sent chills down Sarutobi’s back. All of that was just from the preliminary report he had received forty minutes ago. It had taken him less than fifteen minutes to finish reading everything.

 

Inoichi was scheduled to do a mindwalk within the hour along with three others to gather all the information they could before Chiasa died and took all she knew with her to the Shinigami.

 

He sighed as he looked down at Naruto laying peacefully in his arms.

 

The Uchiha would be throwing a fit when they learned someone outside the Clan had the Sharingan. He would be too if he wasn’t so stressed at the moment.

 

Right now he was trying to figure out where he could put Naruto.

 

As a Jinchūriki he was a potential weapon to some and a potential political force to others. Add in the fact that some Clan heads knew Naruto was the son of the Yondaime and you had a hot mess of politics.

 

He’d give Naruto to the Uzumaki Clan if he could, but the other Clans would likely shout favoritism. Well, more the Uchiha and the Hyūga. Still, Uzumaki Sango would likely commit a massacre if she wasn’t given guardianship over her great-grandson. Having a sixty-seven year old war veteran who looked like she was in her late twenties trying to murder people was not at the top of Hiruzen’s list of things to do today. Or any day really.

 

But the Uzumaki were Fūinjutsu Specialists.

 

Who better to watch over the seal and the Jinchūriki than them? They were a relatively small Clan. Were small when survivors reached Konoha and made smaller by the Third World War. They were not active in political decisions like the Hyūga and the Uchiha. Honestly they were somewhat isolated when it came to political alliances.

 

If he couldn’t, no he _**would**_ make Danzō, and Koharu, and Homura, and the Council see why Naruto _**had**_ to be put with the Uzumaki Clan. It was his heritage and it was practical to keep watch over the seal. Sending the boy off to an orphanage would not be an option.

 

He watched as Naruto’s eyes fluttered open with a yawn. Whisker marks stretching. Blue eyes like Minato’s staring up at him, as if there was nothing wrong with Hiruzen’s arms holding him and not his mother or his father. Hiruzen can feel his heart clench at the thought.

 

Yes, putting Uzumaki Naruto with his mother’s family was just practical.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the first of my many snippets for Miles From Home With The Sea In Our Hearts. I hope this isn’t too confusing for anyone. This is supposed to be one-shots centered around the What If some of the Uzumaki Clan survived the Second Shinobi War and made it to Konoha? There will be some changes to the world, and there also won’t.
> 
> Please excuse my poor grammar. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but no flames please. I don’t read those. Updates will be done when I do them. I make no promises because I’m terrible when it comes to keeping them.


End file.
